305th Air Division
The 305th Air Division (305th AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Continental Air Command, assigned to Fourth Air Force, being stationed at McChord Air Force Base, California. It was inactivated on 27 June 1949. History Lineage * Established as 305th Bombardment Wing (Heavy) on 7 December 1943 : Activated on 29 December 1943 : Redesignated 305th Bombardment Wing, Heavy 1944 : Inactivated on 9 September 1945 * Redesignated 305th Bombardment Wing, Very Heavy on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 12 July 1947 : Redesignated 305th Air Division, Bombardment on 16 April 1948 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 Assignments * Fifteenth Air Force, 29 December 1943 – 9 September 1945 * Air Defense Command : Fourth Air Force :: 25 Air Defense (later, 25 Air) Division: 12 July 1947 – 27 June 1949 : ADC made a subordinate organization of Continental Air Command, 1 December 1948 Stations * Foggia Airfield, Italy, 29 December 1943 * Spinazzola Airfield, Italy, 19 January 1944 * Bari Airfield, Italy, 6 March 1944 * Torremaggiore Airfield, Italy, c. December 1944-9 September 1945 * McChord Field (later, AFB), Washington, 12 July 1947 – 29 June 1949. Components Fighter Groups * 1 Fighter: c. 13 June-c. 9 September 1945 * 14 Fighter: c. 13 June – 9 September 1945 * 31 Fighter: c. 13 June – 9 September 1945 * 52 Fighter: 13 June-c. 30 August 1945 * 82 Fighter: 3–9 September 1945 * 325 Fighter: 13 June-c. 30 August 1945 * 332 Fighter: 13 June-c. 9 September 1945 All fighter groups transferred from 305th Fighter Wing after 305 BW inactivated 13 June 1945. Bombardment Groups * 445 Bombardment: 12 July 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 454 Bombardment: 17 October 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 456 Bombardment: 12 July 1947 – 27 June 1949 Aircraft * P-38 Lightning * P-51 Mustang Operational history The 305th activated as a Bombardment wing in Italy in December 1943, but had no combat components assigned until after the European war ended in May 1945. In June, several fighter groups were assigned, and the wing instituted an extensive training program. Anticipating transfer to participate in the war against Japan, the 305th emphasized instrument flying and navigation, and formation, high altitude, and transition flying. One of the wing's P 51 groups also conducted experimental work in dive bombing. In ground training, pilots practiced in the Link trainer and attended classes in engineering, air discipline, intelligence, personal equipment, air sea rescue, chemical warfare, navigation, and communications procedure, only to see the wing inactivated with the defeat of Japan, The 305th was assigned to the Reserve after the war, first to Air Defense Command, then to Continental Air Command (ConAC) when ADC was made a subordinate command of ConAC. While active in the Reserve, June 1947 – June 1949, the 305th was redesignated as a division and commanded several B-29 Superfortress-designated groups. It is not clear if these groups were actually manned or equipped. The Division was inactivated on 29 June 1949 See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:European theatre of World War II Category:Conflicts in 1945 Category:World War II strategic bombing units Category:Air divisions of the United States Air Force